


Three Maidens Fair

by cortchuzska



Series: Maiden Names [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortchuzska/pseuds/cortchuzska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p class="intro">Three ladies, whose children will bear their mother's maiden name; one willingly, one unwillingly, one no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Maidens Fair

Once upon a time, in a perfumed garden three maidens weaved dreams and flower wreaths, all of them beautiful. The first one's hair were pale as the silvery light before dawn, and her eyes had the same amethyst colour of clouds drifting low on the horizon; her skin was pearly white, and she had the shy grace of a young willow. In the second one shone the golden beauty of midday sun, and her eyes were wild and emerald as the stormy sea. The third one's raven hair and large velvety eyes had stolen the darkness of night and the brightness of stars; sweet as night blooming petals were her lips.

Though so different, they were close friends, and dearly loved each other. Two of them were Princesses, and the other one was so wise and beautiful to win the love of a King. As befitting so fair and noble damsels, they dreamed of their husbands-to-be, and of their children to come. A dribble of sadness, though, laced their happiness dreams, since they knew life would part them, and after marriage they would forsake their friends, their own family, their maiden name. So they promised each other their children would be so close as they were, and through them they would revive their friendship and their love.

One of them married the man she loved, and who loved her, a true king in everything but crown, and she reigned on his hearth, yet she never was queen; another wedded without love and became queen to a king who had no love for her either; the last princess's marriage is not recorded neither as happy neither as an unhappy one.

\--o--

Princess Martell's children would take her name, no matter who their father could be, since she was heiress to Dorne. So she didn't fret about her prospected husband: he would suit her as long he was not a fool nor a brute, for she couldn't possibly hope to even be fond, and less grow to love such a man.

Lady Joanna hoped her children would bear her own name, because she loved her cousin since she could remember, and he loved her as well, and love only was too poor a word to convey the deepness of their affection.

Rhaella Targaryen couldn't avoid bearing children with her own name, for she was a princess of royal blood; in her case the Targaryen intermarrying tradition was even toughened by a prophecy, and the King had decreed she was to wed her brother, even if there was no love at all between them.

They hoped, if hey had in turn sons and daughters of suitable age, they could arrange a marriage between them; at least, Ashara and Joanna did, since Rhaella could only dream of it, for dragons did not care for lesser beasts: her children would share her own destiny, and wed each other.


End file.
